Team Lucky!
by Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku
Summary: Team 7 needs a dance. Not something stupid, but something well known throughout the lands. Unfortunately for them, the coordinator had very different ideas....And apparently Sasuke likes lolicon school girls....Slight SasuSaku and crack.


**A/N: Hey everyone! GG here, with yes, ANOTHER oneshot. This idea came to me one day when I was listening to Motteke! Sailor Fuku. Or, in easier terms, the opening song to Lucky Star. So now, enjoy the crack that has been born from boredom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Lucky Star. If I did, I'd have had the cast from Naruto go to see Konata, just to fulfill her anime and manga loving dreams.**

_**Thanks-all singing**_

**For-Naruto**

_**Reading-Sai**_

This-Sasuke

_Crack-Sakura_

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Aw come on! I only need one more person!"

"I don't care. There is no way you're getting me into those stupid school uniforms."

"But Naruto and Sai are doing it," shouted a brown haired girl, pointing at two boys. One who had blond hair was staring at himself in the mirror, looking over the high school girl's uniform.

"Hey GG, does this make me hips look big?" he asked, turning to look at himself.

"You look amazing Naruto! I knew I could count on you to be Tsukasa," she said, glaring at the boy in front of her.

"Hn," he said, turning away from her so that she was looking at the back of his duck butt shaped hair.

"Come on Ice-Bitch, it's not gonna be that bad. Right Crazy?" asked a boy who looked oddly like the one who had been dubbed Ice-Bitch.

"Not at all Sai! I mean, I made sure I fit everyone into roles perfect for them. Naruto's Tsukasa, you're Konata, Sakura's Miyuki, which means that Sasuke's Kagami!"

"Why the hell am I Kagami?" he asked, extremely annoyed by this. Ever since she had finished watching that anime, she'd been thinking of ways to incorporate it with them. And so far, she has come up with this.

"Because since the bond you and Naruto share is sibling like, then that would mean you should be Kagami if he's Tsukasa! Not to mention the fact that she's a killjoy sometimes," GG added under her breath. Sasuke glared at her, willing himself to not give in.

"Well forget it. There is no way in this lifetime that you'll get me t-"

"How do I look?"

Sasuke turned around and saw that Sakura had come out looking exactly like Miyuki, from the glasses to the tights themselves.

**"Holy crap lolicon! Jump her! Jump her now!!"**

"_Shut up! God, ever since those lemons, you haven't left me alone at all,"_ Sasuke thought to himself, trying to push away the images his inner was sending. GG noticed this, and soon a wicked smile came across her face.

"Hey Sakura, can you do the dance in the beginning for us? Just so Sasuke knows what to do," she said, hoping that this would convince him to join in. Sakura nodded her head, and GG began to play the music. Sasuke watched as Sakura performed the moves, all the while trying to tame his inner.

"**Aw man, you can almost see up her skirt, it's that short!"**

"_Shut up."_

"**And just look at how bouncy she is!"**

"_Shut up!"_

"**HOLY SHIT!! I THINK I JUST SAW HER PANTIES!!"**

"_SHUT UP!!"_

"You know, you guys won't be the only ones doing this. I've got the Rookie nine coming to help," she said, distracting him from his thoughts. "But, you don't care, what with her being surrounded by a bunch of hormonal guys while wearing such a short skirt."

Sasuke stared at her in pure and utter horror, thinking of all the things that could happen if she was around them. The next thing he knew, he was accepting a school uniform and hair ribbons to try and tie his hair into pigtails like Kagami.

* * *

"Aw, you guys look so cute!" GG said, clapping her hands together as she glanced them over. Naruto had a yellow ribbon in his hair, exactly like Tsukasa, except it kind of blended in with his hair. Sai had on Konata's uniform, complete with bored expression and a lazy smile. Sasuke stood next to him, a scowl on his face, hair pitifully tied into pigtails, trying to be like Kagami. Sakura stood next to him, looking all for the world like a Miyuki with shorter hair and green eyes.

"Just shut up and get going already," Sasuke spat, wanting to get out of this outfit as soon as possible.

"Alright, alright. Just don't forget to sing!" she said, and hit the play button on the player.

**_Aimai san senchi sorya puni tte koto kai? Choh!  
Rappingu ga seifuku...daa furi tte kotanai pu.  
Ganbaccha yacchaccha  
Son to kyaacchi & Release gyoh  
Ase (Fuu) ase (Fuu) no tanima ni Darlin' darlin' F R E E Z E!!_**

GG then jumped in front of the camera that was set up to record it all while the team got into their places.

"Hey everyone! I'm GG, and I'm here to give you the Team Lucky special! Now this is for all you Lucky Star and Naruto fans out there! So if you haven't seen it, I suggest you get your ass to the nearest anime site and watch it! So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!" She shouted over the music, and soon the camera had moved away from her to where Sai was standing.

_**Nanka daruu nanka deruu  
Aishiteruu aree ikko ga chigatteru n ruu**_

Nayaminbouu koutetsubouu  
Oishinboo

_**iikagen ni shi nasai**_

**Tondetta aitsu no hoteru karada tte  
Iwayuru futsuu no**

_**onya no ko**_

_Odoroita atashi dake? Tonkotsu harigane o-kawari_

_**da da da!**_

"Yay! The best part is coming up soon!" Naruto said excitedly, bouncing up and down in his excitement.

"Will you calm down dobe," Sasuke whispered to him. "God, it's like talking to a five year-old."

"Aw, where's your sense of humor Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him.

"**It's in my pants, waiting for you my love! JUMP HER!!"**

"_SHUT THE FREAKING HELL UP ALREADY!!"_

Before Sasuke could respond to Sakura's question, the music had started right back up.

_**BON-BON ooendan  
Let's get! Cherii pai  
RAN-RAN kangeekai  
Look up! Senseeshon  
Hai! Sonzaikan tenten shouwakusei  
Butsukatte tokemashita boozen  
Ooi ni utatte shirenjaa**_

"Catch," shouted GG, throwing pom-poms at them. They each caught a pair, and soon found themselves in cheerleader outfits and in front of the whole Rookie Nine, who were wearing the exact same thing.

"What the…" they trailed off, but were cut off as GG shouted more orders at them.

"Don't ask, just sing!"

They nodded, and started up the song once again.

_**Motte ike!  
Saigo ni waracchau no wa atashi no hazu  
Seeraa fuku da kara desu ketsuron  
Getsuyoubi na no ni!  
Kigen warui no dou suru yo?  
Natsufuku ga ii no desu Kawaii**_

They pressed a button on the handles of the pom-poms, and soon found that they were back in the school uniforms, ready to close up the song.

_**Sekkin san pikuto suru made tte chuucho da yan¡Ù  
Ganbatte harikitte My Darlin' darlin' P L E A S E!!**_

"KYA!! I knew this was gonna be awesome, and I was right! Great job everyone, you can go home now!" GG said, clapping her hands enthusiastically the whole time. The Rookie Nine nodded, and were soon gone in a cloud of smoke.

"Alright, I'm gonna go change outta this uniform that only a pervert could've thought of," Sakura said, and left for the bathroom. Sasuke stared at her, or more like stared at her ass while lost in thought.

"**Damn! Did you see when she kicked her leg up during that cheer part?! PANTY CITY PEOPLE!!"**

"…_."_

"**At first when I saw it when she was dancing, I thought it was the tights. But after that, there's no doubt in my mind that she wears black lace!"**

"……"

"**And who knew she was so flexible?! Damn, can't wait to get some of THAT going on in the bedroom!"**

"……_.."_

"**Hey, you think GG recorded it?"**

"……………."

"**Hello?"**

"…………………."

"**Hey, you okay?"**

"…………………………….."

"**Poor guy, the lolicon sexiness was too much for his seemingly virgin mind. Ah well, guess I'll just have to go to take over so that when he wakes up he'll be as good as new!"**

Sasuke soon began to walk towards where he slept, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Naruto looking at him confused.

"What," he asked coldly.

"**Oh yeah, I am good."**

"Aren't you going to get undressed? Last time I checked, you didn't even want to do this thing, and now you're willing to just walk around in the outfit?" Naruto asked confusion evident in his tone of voice. Sasuke sighed, quickly stripping out of it and pulling on his original outfit.

"Happy now?"

"Yeah sure, why not? By the way, did you see Sakura's panties when she did those kicks?!" he asked him excitedly. Sasuke's eyes widened as he let those words sink in.

"**Oh…crap."**

"I mean those things didn't leave much to the imagination! Well, they kinda did, but to an extent! Hey, you wanna know something?" Naruto asked, coming close to his face. Sasuke nodded slightly, no longer caring what happened. He motioned for Sasuke to come closer, and then whispered into his ear;

"I saw that Sakura's a natural pink."

Sasuke's eyes widened to the size of saucers as his cheeks became a fiery red.

"**NO!! HOW COULD I NOT SEE THAT?! IT WOULD BE SO OBVIOUS DOWN THERE!!!"**

"_Ugh…what happened?"_

"**NARUTO FOUND OUT THAT SAKURA'S A NATURAL PINK BEFORE WE DID!!"**

"…………W_hat?"_

"**YOU HEARD ME!! THAT DOBE LOOKED UP HER SKIRT AND SAW PINK!!"**

"_Naruto….saw pink?"_

**  
"DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT THOSE TERRIBLE WORDS EMO BOY!!"**

"_Must….kill….."_

"**I'm right behind ya!"**

"Naruto," Sasuke said, finally coming back to his senses. Naruto turned and looked at him, wondering what he wanted.

"Yeah teme," he asked him. Sasuke removed his katana from the sheath, and Naruto knew from that instant that he was in deep shit. He then ran as fast as his and the Kyuubi's chakra would allow, all the while being chased by a Mangekyou Sasuke, who was clearly pissed. The two ran throughout the house, screams of pain and terror being heard the whole time.

"What is going on here?!" Sakura shouted, coming out of the bathroom in her normal clothes. She spotted Naruto running down the hall, with Sasuke right on his heels.

"HELP!! TEME'S TRYING TO KILL ME FOR NO REASON!!!"

"YOU DOBE!! I'M TRYING TO KILL YOU BECAUSE YOU SAW UP SAKURA'S SKIRT!!"

"WHAT?!" Sakura screamed when she heard that. The two stopped in their tracks, Naruto trying to decide whether to cower behind Sasuke or Sakura. He then dove behind Sai, who was clearly enjoying the scene with great amusement.

"Save me replacement teme," Naruto shouted. Sai looked down at him with pity in his eyes.

"Let's not and say I did," he said, and with that poofed away. Naruto was then left at the mercy of both Sasuke and Sakura. As they began to close in on him, GG's voice could be heard in another room.

"No blood on the carpet!"

"Got it," yelled back Sasuke and Sakura. They then proceeded to beat the poor boy into nothing more than a pile of mush.

* * *

Sasuke sighed, closing the door to the room that he and Naruto shared. He would be sleeping alone tonight, considering the fact that Naruto was nothing more than a pile of broken remains on the floor. He approached his bed, and saw that there was a tape laying on it, with a note attached. He plucked the note from the tape and began to read it.

_Dear Duck Butt,_

_As much as it kills me to say it, thank you for participating in the Team Lucky special. As a token of my appreciation, here is the tape of the whole sequence, from start to finish. I hope that you enjoy it. If not, then don't come bitching to me about it, else you'll be joining Naruto on the floor._

_Your household hentai,_

_GG_

_P.S Be prepared to do the Hare Hare Yukai when I feel like matching people to characters._

Sasuke smirked as he picked up the tape and walked over to the TV. He then proceeded to put it into the VCR, deep in thought with himself.

"**SCORE!! WE GET TO WATCH THIS THING OVER AND OVER AGAIN!!"**

"_Hn."_

"**Don't 'hn' me! I know that you wanted to watch it all over again. Now let's see if that idiot was telling the truth!"**

For once, Sasuke agreed with himself as he settled back to watch the video of Team Lucky, hoping to settle his nerves once he saw if she was natural or not.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, so I got the lyrics from some video on Youtube, so if some are wrong, just tell me and I'll fix them. And yes, I know that my crack levels have reached a new high. But that's a good thing, right? Anyway leave reviews, and you'll receive a tape of Team Lucky! Until next time, JAA MATA!!


End file.
